<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Dose by Prar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683768">Morning Dose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prar/pseuds/Prar'>Prar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, it's really not important, or there was no ragnarok, thats about it, zero survives ragnarok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prar/pseuds/Prar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CielZero Morning PWP fluff. Set a few years after MMZ4/Instead of MMZ4 in an alternate continuity.</p><p>"She marvels. It’s such a human thing, to be attracted to shimmering things. But there is a quality to him just sitting there, watching her watch him... The sun reflecting off of him is casting a warm glow about him. In the quiet, dusty cozy of the room, it’s just so striking."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ciel/Zero (Rockman)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning Dose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She’s practically glossy with sweat, gasping weakly for breath, bathed in the rays of morning sunlight. It’s peeking through the curtains and distracting her, blinding - reflecting off the sheets and skin and the rippling fall of his hair, all golden hues and shimmers tinting the air between them.</p><p>He presses more weight into his hips, leans into their embrace to shield her eyes. The woman hiccups, because- how long have they done this? It’s been <em> hours </em>, and now that the sun is crawling over the horizon, he still refuses to relent the hold on her hips, her neck- She’s bound to bruise, and her mind is starting to wander.</p><p>He’s showing no signs of stopping, evidently drunk off of this sight of her. He throbs inside her, staring intently at her reactions. She knows that from the flush of her skin to the little breathy noises she makes, that’s what riles him up the most and sets him onto her.</p><p>Ahh... it’s getting hard to breathe.</p><p>She almost wants to tell him to stop, that he’s been going on forever. He’s never going to run out of energy doing this, that’s just a fact - and it’s almost karmic that lest they calm down, something will happen to snap them out of their bubble.</p><p>But the way the brightening sky slips through to glimmer off the edges of his hair now, the way his eyes are soaking her in, ever dark and attentive and content - oh, that’s just not <em> fair </em>.</p><p>That’s when he gets tired of her being distracted.</p><p><em> You </em> , he says in his gestures, leaning down - nose pressing into her skin and shuffling her about in his embrace. <em> You’re denying me </em> - in a way, she is, because his need to make others satisfied proves time and time again to be his utmost priority, and <em> she’s </em>proving too dazed to properly appreciate his efforts.</p><p>Which means.</p><p>As in on cue, his hips jerk against hers, and she gasps, grabbing onto that luscious hair and simultaneously yanking it in two different directions. Back in his element, he hisses and shows her what exactly she’s supposed to be paying attention to - he grabs her jaw firmly, and kisses her deeply, shushing the little noises she makes as he thrusts her, over and over again, right up to and far beyond mind-numbing bliss.</p><p>By the time he’s done with her, she’s practically crying. He’s peering at her with such intensity he’s glaring. She stops herself from calling out with a shudder - dragging her hair-tangled fingers along his back to clamp them over her mouth. The strands twinge, and she mewls, trying to be quiet- he’s worked her apart so thoroughly, it’s hard to find herself decent or coherent.</p><p>He’s not letting her up, though, because the next thing she knows, he’s flipping her around - lodges his bared metal forearm under her arms, arches her back towards himself and sinks back into- oh, <em> god </em>.</p><p>His hair drags along her skin, wiry and soft, as he leans over her shoulder to get a better look at her. Her entire body breaks out in goosebumps, and she has it left in her to flush in embarrassment and tremble at the feel of his thighs pressing into hers. </p><p>The cascade of his hair pools along his legs and sneaks along the bedsheets, the perfectly smooth proximity sensors catching the sun as they go.</p><p>She can hear him sigh right into her ear - feels his gaze follow her movements, his body shifting slightly beneath her. For a moment, Zero pauses, in the inanimate manner only a thinking reploid can.</p><p>“The reflection of light against my body pleases you.”</p><p>Ciel swallows through the silicone tang in her throat.</p><p>He says it so matter-of-factly, she almost wonders if he’s poking light fun at her. But then, he shifts his balance and drags her along the covers, from the native semi-darkness of the bedroom into the strobing sunlight. Lets her go to turn to him - to freely admire him, from his artificial hair, to his lashes, and the soft sculpt of his face. </p><p>She marvels. It’s such a human thing, to be attracted to shimmering things. But there is a quality to him just sitting there, watching her watch him... The sun reflecting off of him is casting a warm glow about him. In the quiet, dusty cozy of the room, it’s just so striking.</p><p>She runs the pad of her finger down the bridge of his nose. Splays her fingers over his face as gently as she can, then lets her hands wander. He lets her have her fun patiently, soaking in the attention as she pets at him in a way only she has rights to.</p><p>Half of him is hard ingrained armor, half soft silicone. She slips her hands up and down gently along his hair- his thighs- running along the seams and joints which are normally hidden beneath inches of hard plating. She presses her hand against his synthetic muscles, and he exhales, briefly, reaching out for her own hair as if he hadn’t noticed. She watches him compare the structure to his own, because hey, she has long hair too.</p><p>He slips his fingers to hold her head, and she giggles, feeling very safe and held. They really ought to be wrapping things up by now, but she really just can’t resist this feeling. Ciel leans into the spot at the bottom of his ribs, and listens to his inner machinery doing it’s job, staring at his member lazily.</p><p>Eventually, she reaches out to hold him. The hold on her head tightens in response. She slides down until he’s pressing at her lips, and lets the grith of him sink into her mouth. The textured underside rolls over her tongue, and she moans. </p><p>Being a combat Android, it’s surprising he’s even come defaultly equipped, but to nobody’s surprise, she’s decided not to question it. The design is humanoid enough, with a few hidden tricks and treats made seemingly just to destroy her. It secretes, thick and sticky, into her waiting mouth as she dips her head lower, and she knows that she’s set a subroutine off somewhere at the back of his head by the time it hits the back of her throat.</p><p>She bobs her head gently, letting the material of him rub pleasantly against her mouth. It’s soft. Sometimes, it’s glossy and firm. She hums, and when he starts oozing harder, she gives him a hard suck right up to the tip, his clenched hands partially guiding her way.</p><p>He draws her up, settling her firmly right back where she was - though this time, she’s planted to face him. Her mouth is half full - he still draws her in, giving her a sloppy, messy kiss that leaves her gasping for air, her stomach warming and coiling.</p><p>She’s about to ask him if this is going to be the last one, since the sun is already starting to lose some of it’s dawning luster, when his member jolts and <em> there </em> it <em> is </em>- this inhuman whirr - she gasps, too loud for comfort, but it doesn’t really matter anymore because he presses his palms down into the flesh of her thighs and drives right up into her with his stupid, thick-</p><p>
  <em>“Zero!”</em>
</p><p>She clamps her mouth shut again, crying as he traps her in circumstances she had trouble handling four hours ago. Driving up inside of her, he settles his chin between her breasts and this time, this time it’s him who closes his eyes, <em> I’m wrapping this up </em>.</p><p>Ciel just sobs, completely spent and defenceless as she takes him in, letting out filthier noises when he angles his hips to hit a better spot. Oh god, he is- He rumbles something ominous at that, and bites gently at her nipples with his alloy teeth, pushes his hand up her back when she arches away. His hair tickles an entire half of her body, and she feels his muscles shift as he braces himself, the sensation bringing her over the edge with the sheer anticipation.</p><p>Zero catches her lips with his own as he comes, mercifully absorbing the cry into his own body and loading her with the rest of his, <em> ah </em>. It’s hot, and her body trembles, shivering from the cold sweat she’s worked up. </p><p>He lets her mouth go, and they both shudder, sucking in their breaths. His other hand leaves her hip immediately to opt for a tight embrace - his face is scrunched into something severe, the most she’s seen him get overwhelmed tonight.</p><p><em> That’s it </em>, they’ve both concluded, and Zero collapses back onto the bed, pulling her along with him. Ciel tries to assess the mess they’ve made of themselves - gives up as she feels the unholy concoction of the past five hours slide down her thighs, and flops  her face off of his neck plating and face-down onto the mattress. She can barely feel her stomach. </p><p>He’s hot to the touch now, and if he was ruffled earlier, now he’s a sin to look at. A little agitated, a little exhausted, his good-naturedness felt more in his hold than his face. If she wasn’t dead-tired, she’d do him- </p><p>Oh, but now they’ve <em> done </em>it. It’s time to stop. She will, under any and all circumstances, not have a productive day now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>